The Proposal
by JC HOYT
Summary: Josh has a question for Gabi.
1. Chapter 1

**I dont own Young and Hungry, here is my wishful thinking for Josh and Gabi's future.**

Josh and Gabi had been together almost a year, she had recently moved in with him. Everything was going great and they were really happy. He was ready to propose so he wanted to go see her dad to ask his permission to ask her to marry him.

He called Nick when he got to Reno, saying that he was in town on business and wanted to get together. He didn't give him any advance notice since he didn't want Gabi to know about their meeting and also didn't want to ask Nick not to tell her.

Nick invited him out to the house, already expecting what he was coming there for.

Josh got there and Nick greeted him with a beer.

"I thought I'd grill us up some steaks" Nick said.

"That sounds great" Josh agreed.

"I cant cook like my baby girl but I'm pretty good with the grill" he said.

"Excellent, thanks for having me. I just thought since I was here it would be nice to get together. Josh said. He looked around at all the pictures of Gabi through the years, smiling to himself.

Nick watched him. "So did you want to ask me what you came here to ask so we can just relax with our beers and steaks?" Nick asked knowingly.

"That transparent huh?" Josh chuckled, a wide grin on his face.

"Oh yeah, the hush hush trip out here alone, the nervousness, its all over your face"

Nick poured him a glass of Scotch and set it in front of him. "Down that liquid courage then we'll get to it" he said.

Josh drank it down.

"Okay here it goes" he said blowing out a breath. "You know I love your daughter. I love her more than anything in the world and I want to spend the rest of my life with her. I swear to you I'll always take care of her and do my best to make her happy every day of her life. She's everything to me" he said honestly. "So I wanted to know if I could have your permission to ask Gabi to marry me" he finished, looking intently at his face, waiting for his answer.

"Do you have a ring?" he asked.

Josh reached into his jacket pocket and produced a small jewelery box and passed it to him.

He opened it to reveal a 1.5 carat princess cut diamond surrounded by a diamond band.

"Its beautiful" he said.

He smiled "Thank you Sir"

"I appreciate the respect but its still Nick, Josh."

Josh nodded gratefully

"Honestly I expected something a lot more extravagant" he told him.

"That's not what Gabi would want" Josh told him assuredly. "I think she will love this one"

He grinned "You're right" pleased that he knew her so well.

He passed him the ring back and reached into his own pocket and pulled out a diamond band.

"This is Gabi's mom's wedding ring, I'd be honored if you would give her this ring on your wedding day" he said handing it to him.

"It's beautiful, I know she'll love this" Josh smiled happily. "Thank you Sir, I mean Nick" he corrected.

"You're welcome son" he said causing Josh to beam.

Josh came home elated to have gotten her dads permission, now there was nothing standing in the way of him asking her the most important question of his life.

He decided not to tell Elliott, Yolanda or Sofia to avoid the possibility of anyone, especially Elliott and Yolanda ruining the surprise and also to make it a surprise for them too since they were all like family.

They were having a quiet evening at home together cuddled up on the couch watching a movie. She was laying sideways against him and he had both arms around her waist, holding her hands in his.

"So I've been thinking" he said. She turned her head to look at him.

"I think we should take a trip" he suggested.

"Like a real vacation or are you trying to trick me into going with you on a business trip to somewhere like Nebraska?" she teased.

"When have I ever gone to Nebraska?" he huffed. "Real vacation, the kind that has white sand beaches, clear blue water..."

"And daiquiris" she added.

"Yes" he agreed excitedly.

"I'm excited, it will be nice to be away with just you, no threat of Elliott or Yolanda walking into our bedroom unannounced which is inexplicably a much too common occurrence"

"Our bedroom" Josh repeated. "I love that"

"You know I've lived here for like 2 months" she said.

"And I've loved every minute of it" he said leaning down to kiss her.

"Yeah I thought it was going to be a lot scarier. I guess I had cold feet about taking this step" she said playing with his fingers.

"You had icicle feet my friend" he chuckled

"Yeah, Yeah, well I'm here now aren't I?"

"And here you will stay because I'm never letting you go" he said

"God we are gross" she laughed.

"Yeah Elliott tells me so everyday. Every. Single. Day" he said emphasized.

He planned an amazing week long trip to Tahiti. Gabi was really excited about the trip, which made him happy.

They got there and Gabi was awe struck. Josh had outdone himself, gorgeous resort with private cabanas over the water. As soon as they were shown to their room Gabi grabbed Josh by the hand and pulled him out onto the balcony.

"Oh my God Josh, this place is amazing, it's got to be the most gorgeous place on earth"

"Most gorgeous place for the most gorgeous girl" He said.

"Awwww" she said. "You are so adorable"

"Are you happy?" he asked.

She grabbed him and kissed him, pulling him inside to the bed where they made love before falling asleep contently cuddled up in each others arms after their long trip.

They spent their time relaxing, soaking up the sun and enjoying the water. They went snorkeling and got massages and had lots of drinks and great food.

He planned a romantic private dinner for them on the beach at sunset. There were candles on the table and lanterns leading to it and flower petals in the shape of a heart around the table. He had on a blue shirt that she loved because it brought out his eyes and grey pants. She had one a pink sundress, both were barefoot since they were in the sand. They had a romantic dinner and champagne.

"Lets just stay here forever" she said.

He smiled and stood up. "May I have this dance Miss Diamond?" he asked reaching out his hand.

She smiled "You can have all the dances Mr. Kaminski" she said getting up and taking his hand. He led her away from the table and put one arm around her waist and held the other in his. She put her arm around his shoulder and laid her head on his chest.

"I'm so in love with you" Josh said softly.

"I love you more" she smiled against his chest, which is something they always said in response to the first person saying I love you.

Josh dropped his arms to around her waist, she put hers on his upper arms and looked up at him.

"You make me very happy" he said. She smiled lovingly at him.

"I have something to give you" he said keeping his eyes on her.

She smiled and nodded, waiting.

He took her hand and brought it up in front of her and turned it palm up.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out her moms ring and placed it in her palm.

"Is that my mom's ring?" she asked staring at it intently.

"It is" he said removing his ring box from his pocket.

"I think it would look nice on your finger, with this one" he said and knelt in the soft sand on one knee.

"Oh my God" she said, watching him carefully. "What are you doing?"

He opened the box and held it out to her, her eyes darting back and forth between the beautiful diamond ring in the box and his eyes. Her breath was caught in her throat and there were tears in her eyes

"Gabi, I love you so much, you make me happier than I could have ever imagined and I want to spend every day of my life trying to make you just as happy. Will you marry me?"

"Yes" she said quickly, almost before he could finish. She leaned down and kissed him, her hands on his cheeks, he pulled her close.

He stood up and wrapped his arms around her back and picked her up in his arms, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders as they kissed deeply.

"This is the best moment of my life" she told him when they broke apart.

"Mine too" He smiled lovingly and put the ring on her finger.

"Oh my God" she said excitedly. "I cant believe this is happening"

He pinched her butt.

"Hey!" she said playfully smacking his arm.

"Didn't want you to think you were dreaming" he teased.

"Uh huh" she grinned and pulled his face down to hers and kissed him.

"Go back to the room?" she asked pulling back.

"Its like we share a brain" he said and kissed her again before grabbing her hand and pulling her quickly back to the room. She laughed heartily at his impatience.

They got back to the room where champagne was waiting. He opened it and poured them each a glass. "To us, and the rest of our lives together" he toasted.

They spent the rest of the night making love and laying in each others arms being close.

They decided not to tell anyone until they got home. They enjoyed their last couple of days there then headed home.

They got home at night so no one was there. They decided to ask everyone to dinner the next night and tell them all together.

Gabi took her ring off so no one would see. She frowned "I hate taking this off" she said.

"After this you don't ever have to, in fact I insist on it. I don't ever want to see this finger without this ring on it"

"Deal" she said leaning up to kiss him.

She made a delicious dinner, Yolanda, Elliott, Alan, Sofia and Jake were all there.

"So tell us about Tahiti, I'm dying to go" Alan said excitedly.

"You definitely should, its incredible" Josh said.

Gabi slipped the ring back on under the table, preparing to break the news.

"Well what did you do?" Yolanda asked excitedly.

"Spare us the dirty stuff" Sofia teased.

"Well its pretty low key there so just lots of relaxation in the sun and water, its beautiful there" Gabi said.

"And lots of good food and drinks" Josh added.

"We did get massages" Gabi said.

"And go snorkeling" Josh said.

"Then Josh asked me to marry him" Gabi said, smiling big, looking at everyones faces for their reactions.

"And she said yes, so Gabi and I are getting married" Josh announced excitedly as Gabi held up her hand for everyone to see.

Sofia squealed and practically tackled her out of her chair. They hugged tightly. Everyone else offered their congratulations in an excited but more subdue way and they celebrated together.


	2. Chapter 2

Josh and Gabi had gotten engaged a few months ago. They hadn't made any wedding plans yet. Because of Josh being a big time tech guy word got out that he was getting married. He was regularly asked by interviewers and on social media about a date and he would just brush them off saying they had not yet made any plans and also that it would be a private wedding.

Then one night Gabi and Josh were out at an event where they were photographed together which they allowed but then all kind of wedding questions were being thrown at her. She was quickly overwhelmed. Josh led her away with an arm protectively around her.

The next day Elliott entered his office with his IPAD and set it in front of him while he was trying to work.

"Elliott, what?" he asked before looking down to see a photo of him and Gabi. Gabi looked wide eyed with panic.

The headline said does the bride have mega(frost)byte feet? And went on to speculate that because there were no wedding plans in place that perhaps there was trouble in paradise.

Josh was livid. "I cant believe this, who do these people think they are?" he said standing up and pacing around.

"Josh this is a real problem, You need to get chef barbie to make some plans or these stories are just going to continue. Unless there is an actual problem and you need me to handle your break up PR. Rich. Successful, tech guru jilted at the alter, that would be pure gold" he said too excitedly.

"Elliott stop, we are getting married. You could at least pretend to be happy about that for me"

"That doesn't sound like me at all" he said waving his hand dismissively. "Now are you going to talk to Gabi or should I?" he asked.

"You definitely should not talk to her, about anything, ever" he said. "I'll talk to her"

Gabi came in to see him a little while later "Hey handsome" she greeted from the doorway with a big smile.

He smiled at the sound of her voice and scooted away from his desk to face her and invite her into his lap. "Hey gorgeous" he greeted her happily.

She sat in his lap and put her arms around him and kissed his lips.

"So have you thought any more about any wedding plans?" he asked out of the blue.

"Oh, um no, not yet" she said, caught off guard.

He nodded "Oh okay, any idea when you might?" he asked

"Whats going on Josh?" she asked curiously, wondering what the sudden interest in wedding plans was about.

"We got a little negative press last night" he said and pulled up the photo on his computer.

Gabi's jaw dropped as she saw her face on the screen and read the headline.

She got up "Oh my God" she said staring at the screen, mortified by the picture and accompanying story.

"Elliott's on it" he said showing her a photo he had posted from the same event which showed them sitting together with his arms around her and her leaned back into him with his face pressed into her neck whispering to her and they both had big cheesy grins on their faces

"Awww cute, I want that picture" she said.

"Wait, are you worried about this?" she asked, concerned.

"I wouldn't say worried but I was just curious about why we aren't making plans. Do you need some help? I could get you a wedding planner" he suggested.

"Lets just get married now, call a justice of the peace, today's the day get them over here" she said snapping her fingers.

"Gabi, I'd marry you anytime, anywhere, but I don't believe that this is what you want. You want the dress and the flowers and your dad walking you down the aisle" he said.

"Yeah I do, but you know who helps you plan all that Josh? Your mom does and I don't have a mom" she said tears falling down her cheeks now.

He stood up and took her into his arms, kissing the side of her head as she let it out. "I'm so sorry baby" he said stroking her back as she clung tightly to him.

"I'm so stupid" he sighed and ran his fingers through her hair.

"You didn't know" she said wiping her eyes.

"I should have" he said taking over wiping her tears away. "Gabi, I didn't know your mom but I bet she wouldn't want you to being feeling sad right now"

"No, she would be so happy but I cant help it, I miss her and need her for this" she said sniffling

He pulled her back into his arms and held her close, kissing her temple.

"Take all the time you need" he told her.

A few weeks later she decided she was ready to go dress shopping. Sofia was going of course and she also asked Yolanda to go.

Josh also asked his mother to go, after confirming that she would be nice. He also arranged for her dad to be there, despite his best judgment about putting them together again.

Josh set them up with a spa day to include a massage and mani/pedi's prior to dress shopping so she would be relaxed.

Afterward they got to the bridal salon which appeared to be closed. "Oh no, did I get the appointment wrong?" Gabi frowned as they approached the door.

Knowing this day would be hard for her, Josh had arranged for the store to only be open to them.

The door opened and several ladies appeared with champagne. "Welcome Miss Diamond, please come in, your party is waiting"

"My party?" Gabi said confused. "This is my party" she said indicating Sofia and Yolanda.

They just smiled and led her into the salon to where her dad and Josh's mom were waiting.

"Dad" she said hurrying over to hug him. She turned to Cathy who held roses and a note for her.

"From Josh" she smiled and gave her the note.

She opened it and read "I know how much you're missing your mom today and I wish she could be there with you. Unfortunately that's not something I can do for you, but what I can do is give you my mom. I know it isn't the same but I hope it helps. I love you so much, Josh."

She got teary eyed and looked at Cathy, who opened her arms to her, bringing her in for a hug. She hugged her tightly "Thank you for being here" Gabi said sincerely.

She ended up having a wonderful day and found the dress of her dreams. Josh had also provided an unlimited budget but Nick had insisted on paying. Gabi, true to form had picked out a reasonably priced but absolutely beautiful gown that she knew Josh would love. It had made every single one of her entourage teary eyed.

"Baby girl you look so much like your mom" her dad told her, causing her to full on cry as he hugged her.

Josh was joining the group for dinner afterward, Yolanda dropped Gabi off to get him when they were done. She entered the house and he was coming down the stairs "Hey, how was your day?" he smiled at her..

She crossed the room to him and grabbed him kissing him hard. They kissed deeply for a minute. When they broke apart they were both breathless.

"Thank you for the most amazing day" she told him.

He smiled tenderly at her "I just wanted you to be happy"

She hugged him tight "You make me happy" she sighed happily.

"And I cant wait to marry you" she said pulling back to look in his eyes.

"Name the time and place and I'll be there" he smiled lovingly.


End file.
